The research protocol involves the evaluation of autologous tumor pulsed fibrocytes in the treatment of patients with cancer. Fibrocytes are cells which can be isolated from the peripheral blood and expanded in-vitro. Fibrocytes are known to be potent antigen presenting cells (APC) which express the accessory cell surface components required for antigen presentation to T-cells. Preliminary studies in murine model systems have shown that fibrocytes that have been pulsed with antigen in-vitro can travel from subcutaneous injection sites to regional lymph nodes where they can prime naive T-cells in-situ. Peripheral blood fibrocytes (PBF) will be obtained from patients eligible for this trial by leukapheresis. They will then be expanded in the laboratory using established techniques and pulsed with autologous tumor obtained from patients. These autologous tumor pulsed PBF will then be injected intradermally into the patient of origin once every two weeks for a total of three injections. Patients will be monitored for toxicity and antitumor response as well as for immunologic response using established techniques. Patient will be entered at three different dose levels of tumor pulsed PBF in cohorts of three patients each. Further patients will then be treated at the dose level of autologous tumor pulsed PBF that was determined to be the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of cells to better define the antitumor and immunologic activity of this therapy.